The Cold Blooded Book 1: Scarlet
by xStrawberryCreex
Summary: A tragic murder has driven the Clan cats to fear and uncertainty. No trusts anyone anymore, and there is no peace. But only one apprentice may be able to bring a stop to all the mayhem, if he can find the proof. Same Clans but different characters.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

ThunderClan

Leader Birdstar- a gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Mousetooth- a white tom with large black spots and paws, has amber eyes

Apprentice-Redpaw

Medicine Cat Nightgaze- a small white she-cat with black patch over right eye, has green eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Lightstep- a tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Orange-eye- a light brown tom with bright amber eyes

Cloudfur- a fluffy gray tom with with white tail tip and yellow eyes

Apprentice-Gingerpaw

Swiftway- a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice-Frostpaw

Darkcreek- a dark gray tom with blue eyes

Raccoontail- an orange and white she-cat with white rings going up the tail, amber eyes

Thornstripe- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Honeypaw

Mudwater- a dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice-Winterpaw

Ratslash- a black tom with brown patches, has amber eyes

Leafglow- a turtoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dewcloud- a light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice-Whitepaw

Sleekwhisker- a silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)

Redpaw- an orange tom with white chest fur and amber eyes

Gingerpaw- a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Frostpaw- a snow white she-cat with shining blue eyes

Winterpaw- a gray tom with cold blue eyes

Honeypaw- a golden she-cat with bright orange eyes

Whitepaw- a light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dawnbeam- a light orange she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Darkcreek's kits: Echoingkit (white she-kit with green eyes), Dapplekit (gray she-kit with white tiped ears and blue eyes), Winterpaw, and Redpaw

Goldenclover- a ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Ratslash's kits: Featherkit (brown she-kit with amber eyes), Jaggedkit (black tabby tom with blue eyes), Smokekit (black and brown tom with amber eyes), Gingerpaw, and Frostpaw

Honeymilk- a golden she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Cloudfur's kits: Lionkit (fluffy orange tom with amber eyes) and Honeypaw

Silvermint- a light gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, mother of Orangeeyes kits: Deerkit (brown she-kit with amber eyes), Graykit (gray she-kit with blue eyes), Whitepaw

Elders (retired queens and warriors)

Silentsnarl- a pale white tom with yellow eyes

Bluebell- a silver gray she-cat with clear blue eyes

Littlebee- a small brown she-cat with green eyes

* * *

WindClan

Leader Stonestar- a black tom

Deputy Rainstreak- a gray she-cat

Medicine Cat Sunray- a golden tom

* * *

RiverClan

Leader Splashstar- a dark gray she-cat

Deputy Longwhisker- a brown tom with black stripes

Medicine Cat Liliacstem- a turtoiseshell she-cat

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader Morningstar- a white she-cat with black tail tip, has green eyes

Deputy Tigerstep- a tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Largefang- a gray tom


	2. Prologue

Hello there, this is my very first story, as you can see. I would appreciate criticism and please give me your opinion on how it goes. Thanks and please enjoy!

~Cree

* * *

**Prologue**

"Don't come any closer!" A panic risen voice yowled in fear. A gray and black she-cat leaped out of the bushes and scrambled into a thick tree with many large branches and dark green leaves. She didn't even flinch as her fur was tugged clean off by some of the smaller branches. Her amber eyes were washed in panic and horror, her fur was bristling wildly, and her claws were unsheathed as she gripped a thick tree branch.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?" The she-cat demanded, shivering as she looked around the dark empty clearing.

Suddenly, a dark shape loomed over to where the she-cat tried to hide. It was a cat, much bigger than the she-cat, but it was so dark the cats' face couldn't be seen at all, though his pelt could seen as black fur. The cat stalked over to the tree and looked up to the she-cat.

"It's business, Ambersky," the cat sneered softly. It was the dark voice of tom.

The she-cat Ambersky gasped and cried, "You! I know you!"

"And that's exactly why I need to get rid of you, dear Ambersky!" The tom hissed, clawing his way up the tree. The she-cat backed away in fear as the tom cornered her on the branch.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were a great warrior! I guess you aren't everything I thought you were!" Ambersky spat in fury and pain.

The tom let out a harsh tone of laughter and hissed, "You think I care about what you think? I don't."

With a mighty snarl, the tom leaped up and slammed his paws onto the branch, making it tremble and shake. "W-What are you doing?!" Ambersky snarled, trying to keep her balance. She staggered as her paws clumsily tried to find a spot to rest on, but she failed and slipped. Letting out a yowl of surprise, Ambersky quickly grabbed onto the edge of the branch.

Smirking in satisfation, the tom carefully made his way towards Ambersky as she dangled from the branch. "You know, I could have let you live. But you know too much now," the tom growled, lifting his paw.

"D-Don't! Please!" The she-cat wailed.

That only made the tom smirk even more as he unsheathed his claws, and raked them across the she-cats' face. Ambersky screeched as blood poured from her face, and lost her grip. Falling, Ambersky twisted and flipped in air before landing to hard thud, body limp and motionless.

"Humph_. _That was easy," the tom meowed, jumping squarely to the ground. He walked over to the body and sniffed it to make it sure Ambersky was dead, but the gray and black she-cat stirred weakly and whimpered, unable to speak from shock.

"What? You're still not dead? You're pretty tough," he grunted.

The tom quickly lifted his head hearing the faint sound of rustling coming from the bramble bushes. He turned his head to see green glimmering eyes watching him. "Oh, it's only _you_. Don't startle me like that!" The tom snapped.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were doing your job correctly," the voice spoke. It was another tom; and his body was hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, _thanks,_" the tom snorted sarcastically.

"Sure, that's what are brothers are for," the voice sneered.

Movement caught both of the toms eyes. It was Ambersky. The she-cat was trying to crawl away to safety, but the tom leaped onto her and pinned down. "You're not going anywhere," he growled.

"What? You still haven't killed her yet?" The other tom asked in disbelief. "Fine, whatever. Stand back, _I'll_ finish the job."

The tom stalked out of the shadows, his black pelt as dark as the night itself. As he walked, his claws slid out and his brother stepped away as he stood over Ambersky.

"You... You two... W-Will n-n-never get away... With this..." Ambersky barely managed to choke out.

"Heh, send my greetings to StarClan!" The black tom snarled as he sank his yellow teeth into her neck. She let out shocked cry and froze as his teeth sank deeper and deeper, realising a gush of crimson blood that dropped to ground. Finally, the she-cat fell limp in his jaws and her eyes stared sightlessly into the starless sky. The tom let out a grunt of approval and dropped her, then turned to his brother, who watched silently as if nothing had happened.

"Now, take her away. Once you do that, we'll be closer to meeting our goal," the black tom growled. "Power over all the Clans."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The dawn light of the morning sun crawled lazily into the sky as its rays stretched over the treetops and mountains. The creatures in the forest awoke and stirred about, enjoying their morning. The birds chirped as they soured across the valleys and the squirrels chattered as they fought over nuts. Even the trees and flowers swayed back and forth as if dancing.

"Ah!! What a lovey day!" A golden she-cat yowled while skipping about, her green eyes shining. "Wouldn't you agree, Whitepaw?"

A light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes jumped and looked at her. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What do mean you _guess_?" The she-cat questioned, stopping her skipping to walk by Whitepaw.

Whitepaw sighed and pointed out, "Everyday is the same, Honeypaw! _Nothing _goes on."

Honeypaw frowned and growled, "Bee-brain."

Honeypaw was Whitepaw's best friend from kit-hood. Honeypaw was the only one he could play with when they stuck in the ThunderClan camp or the nursery, because there were no more kits around to play with. They would play fight together and always cuddle together if they took a nap. They even shared their fresh-kill. And now they were finally apprentices in training, both wanting to be great and fearless warriors one day. Today was there first as apprentices, and they were going to explore the borders.

"Hey, you two! Wait for us!" A call came from behind the apprentices. It was Thornstripe and Dewcloud, their mentors.

"Sorry, Dewcloud and Thornstripe," Honeypaw and Whitepaw mewed together.

"You shouldn't run off like that," Thornstripe warned.

"Sorry," the apprentices mewed.

"Give them a break would you, Thornstripe? They're just excited!" Dewcloud pointed out. Whitepaw flashed Dewcloud a look of gratitude; Honeypaw seemed just as happy.

"Well... Maybe, but-" Thornstripe began.

"Come on, time's awaiting," Dewcloud interrupted. "We should start out with the WindClan border and go around to ShadowClan border."

"What about, RiverClan?" Honeypaw questioned.

"They're too far to travel to. Besides, we'd be leaving our territory," Thornstripe explained.

Honeypaw nodded.

"Well, lets go!" Dewcloud meowed.

The cats began their walk going down a grassy slope covered in white wild flowers. Whitepaw carefully made his way down, using his claws for safety, but Honeypaw thought nothing of it and skipped down happily. Whitepaw smiled to himself. _She's so energetic._

"Whitepaw! Watch out for the hole!" Thornstripe yowled.

"Wah?" Whitepaw questioned. Suddenly, he felt nothing under his paws, only the thin air. A loud gasp escaped Whitepaw's mouth as he felt himself fall into the burrow. Whitepaw's body clashed against the dirt walls, as the scent of dust began to choke him and make his eyes water. And then he finally landed onto the soft earth, making a 'thud' sound.

Whitepaw groaned and closed his eyes for few minutes. _Okay... I just fell down an old rabbit hole... Let's see if I can move..._

Whitepaw tried moving his legs, and to his relief, he could move them just fine. Next he tried to get up. He staggered at first, but Whitepaw was determined to get up, as he put the weight onto his left front paw, a sharp jolt of pain ran through his body and Whitepaw instantly fell back down.

"Ow, ow, ow... Is it broken?" Whitepaw asked himself, beggining to panic. He looked at his paw. It didn't seem broken, but it did hurt. "I've got to get out of here."

As if on cue, a yowl sounded from where he had fallen. "Whitepaw! Answer me!" It was Honeypaw.

"Honeypaw!" Whitepaw called.

He heard Honeypaw gasp in shock. "Hang on! I'm coming to get you!"

Whitepaw twitched his ear to hear grunts and clawing as Honeypaw began to crawl down to help. In a few seconds, Honeypaw's small head poked out the gap where Whitepaw fell. She jumped out and shook the dust from her fur, then sniffed around to find Whitepaw. Once she spotted him, huddled against the dirt wall she instantly darted to his side and sniffed at his fur, then poked him.

"Whitepaw! Wake up!" Honeypaw begged him.

"Honeypaw? Help me, my paw..." Whitepaw meowed dragging his paw up to her paws.

"Oh no! Did you brake it?" Honeypaws' voice shook in horror as she bent down to sniff his paw. She nudged at it gently and sniffed one more. "It doesn't seem to be broken... Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it's hard for me to move," Whitepaw growled.

"Whitepaw! Honeypaw! Are you both alright?" Dewcloud called from above.

"Are you injured?" Thornstripe demanded.

"No, well, Whitepaw has damaged his paw!" Honeypaw meowed.

"Do you need help?" Dewcloud asked.

"No! We can handle it!" Honeypaw insisted. Turning back to Whitepaw, she grabbed his scruff in her jaws and pulled him onto her back. Whitepaw made sure he was completely on her back before letting his body rest. Once Honeypaw thought it was okay, she began to walk slowly towards the entrance. Whitepaw grunted when Honeypaw accidentally bumped his leg against the wall.

"Oh, sorry," Honeypaw mewed, shifting away from the side.

She and Whitepaw continued moving up the steep slope. Honeypaw was trying her hardest to carefully pick her way up, she had unsheathed her claws and dug them deep into the dirt to haul them up farther. To help, Whitepaw used his back legs to kick against the ground, this helped Honeypaw from falling.

"We're almost there..." Honeypaw growled, reaching up with one paw to claw at the dirt again. But the dirt where she began to pull up on was merely a loose rock, and Honeypaw gasped, realising she had lost her grip. With grunts and hisses, the two cats fell back down to the hole; Whitepaw landing head first and Honeypaw crashing on top of him.

"Ugh..." Whitepaw groaned. Even though his body now ached in pain, his head had landed on something soft. Whitepaw looked up to see a large clump of black and gray fur. Now more alert, he staggered weakly to his paws, shaking Honeypaw off. Honeypaw shook the dust off her fur and licked her fur.

"Ow... Sorry about that, Whitepaw. Are you- Whitepaw? What are you looking at?" Honeypaw asked.

"I don't know..." Whitepaw mewed. He leaned down and sniffed at the clump of fur. Using one paw, he turned the fur to its other side, and Whitepaw let out a sharp breath. Honeypaw squeaked in horror. The clump of fur was actually a she-cat. Her mouth was opened in the form of a terrified yowl and her neck was covered in dried blood, her fur was mattered and dirty, and her body was covered in bruises.

"What... Is it?" Honeypaw stammered.

"A corpse. She's dead. Wait, isn't this the smell of ShadowClan?" Whitepaw questioned, giving the dead she-cat an extra sniff.

"Yeah, it is. How did she get here?" Honeypaw questioned.

"The better question is: who killed her and placed her here?" Whitepaw growled. He knew she couldn't have just died down here; there were teeth marks torn into her neck.

"Whitepaw! Honeypaw! What's going on down there?!" Thornstripes' furious yowl sounded from above.

"Thornstripe! Call Birdstar and Nightgaze! We have a problem!" Whitepaw called.


End file.
